Hiding From Nothing
by GoldenLaughter
Summary: OC Olivia Callaghan joins the Order in the summer before Harry's fifth year. She is shunned by her family, not unlike Sirius, and is forced to take up residence at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. All is well for a short period of time, until the temporary peace is spoiled by old grudges and new loves.
1. Mother

"Please… No!" I shouted. My wand shook as I held it out, knowing that she was capable of much more evil than I could even imagine. My cries echoed through the entire house, three floors of ivy covered walls, a fortress that had kept me locked up for twenty two years.

"_Crucio_!" my mother screeched. A scream escaped my mouth as I fell to the ground, but the inhuman sound was nothing compared to the excruciating pain that I felt instantly after she cursed me. I writhed in agony; it felt as if my body had been dipped in acid, set on fire, then cut up into pieces.

My filthy blonde hair fell into my dark brown eyes. The mangy robes I wore hung loosely around my bony frame.

"Get out! You filthy blood traitor! Dishonor to your family, an Auror of all things! Get out! Get away and don't show your ugly face around here ever again!" My mother proceeded to slap me across the face and then magically throw me out the door.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. The salty droplet stung the open cuts that were slashed across my face. I got up from where I had been casted unceremoniously onto the street and dusted myself off. I walked a little ways into the woods before disapparating. In light of what had just happened, I thought it was time to pay a house call to my old boss.


	2. Mad-Eye Moody

I appeared on an unkempt dirt road, lined with scraggly bushes and rubbish left by lonesome travelers over the years. After walking about a mile up the road, I reached a small, one floored stone house that had ivy growing up the sides and an unkempt garden lining the walkway. I slowly made my way towards the door, limping on my ankle.

"Oh Merlin," I exclaimed as I fell over, my ankle giving out under the weight of my body. I drew my wand and muttered, "_Ferula_." Bandages spun themselves around my leg, making an instant splint. I clambered up off the ground and hobbled up to the house.

The moment I knocked on the door, it swung open. The man rushed me quickly inside and slammed it shut. After doing so he quickly turned around, his wand pointing at my chest.

"What did you say the first time you ever met me? Answer!" His gruff voice disrupted the silence of the small room.

"That's one freaky eye!" I replied, answering his question. I have a bad habit of saying whatever is on my mind, and paying for it later on. It's a good thing for me that I didn't loose my job that day, because despite what people may think, Mad-Eye Moody is actually a really great boss and mentor. Plus, he has a sense of humor.

"So, got yourself in a bit of a tough spot, I presume?" Mad-Eye's magical eye was whizzing this way and that, sometimes disappearing behind his head. His normal eye was staring straight into mine, and it felt like he could read my mind.

"It was my mother again," I explained, sinking into a worn armchair by the empty fireplace.

I looked around the dimly lit room. Protective magical objects of all sorts sat haphazardly on every surface. There was a foe-glass in the corner, with dark shapes that were barely visible. His infamous magical trunk sat behind the old couch, with it's seven compartments all locked up. His collection of Sneakoscopes sat neatly lined up on the wooden mantel of the fireplace, all silent at the moment.

Mad-Eye silently got up and walked into the adjoining kitchen. He put a kettle on the stove and heated it with a flick of his wand.

"I've never understood you, Callaghan," Moody grumbled. "You're one of the toughest Aurors that I've ever taught, and quick witted to boot. You need to set yourself straight. Constant vigilance." I sighed, knowing that what he said was true.

"I know, but it's different with her. Every time that I get around my mother, it's like I can't even transfigure a teacup."

"Ah yes," said Moody, reentering the living room and handing me a cup of tea. I smiled gratefully and took a sip. "I've heard of that happening," he continued. "Some witches and wizards are so intimidated my another that they are unable to cast a single spell while in the presence of the witch or wizard that they are afraid of. But you? You're an Auror for Merlin's sake! You fight people like that for a living!"

I recoiled at the sound of his gruff shouts. I set down my small teacup and looked at him.

"Mad-Eye," I said seriously. "I was fired from the Ministry a month ago."

Although Moody rarely showed emotion, I could tell that he was surprised. He slowly shifted in his chair, not looking at me. I was afraid he was ashamed, after all, he was the one who had taught me everything I knew. Yet when he looked back at me, his expression was kind, or as kind as it could be with the menacing scars that streaked across his face.

"I have the perfect job for you," he said. I watched as he got up and headed for his office, glad that he did not question how I had been fired, because my mother was, in fact, the person that kept me from my job, locking me in a cellar until I swore to remain silent about her crimes.

He returned holding an envelope in one hand and a small brown owl on his other arm. I watched silently as he tied the envelope to the owl's leg, and let it go out through an open window on the other side of the room.

"You'll need a place to stay for the night," he said turning back to me. "You can stay at the Leaky Cauldron, assuming that you can't go home. I should get a return owl by the morning, and I'll let you know whether or not I've got a job for you. Here," he added, holding out a small sack of Galleons.

"Oh, I couldn't take that from you," I said doubtingly.

"Consider it payment for the past month," he grumbled in reply. "I would have never fired you." I took the bag reluctantly, and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Mad-Eye," I said, tearing up slightly. "I swear I'll repay you as soon as I can."

He smiled lopsidedly and cocked his head to the door.

"You're a good kid," he said as I left. "I have no doubt that you will. Take care. And remember, constant-"

"I know," I said, cutting him off. "Constant vigilance."


End file.
